The Testing (1987)
Now that Blake has won the primary, he is preoccupied with which child he needs to turn over the reigns of Denver Carrington. After Jeff lets Blake know about Fallon's incident in the desert, Blake speaks to Fallon about it and offers her the opportunity to run the cosmetics division of Denver Carrington. Fallon does not appreciate the job opportunity from her father because she believes it is nothing more than to serve as a distraction from her alien encounter. Besides, Blake is running for governor and it will not help the campaign to have a daughter talking about aliens. Adam tells Dana that he believes Blake is ready to give up the reigns of Denver Carrington. It gives Adam the opportunity to admit to his father that Dana is not actually having his child and that they are using a surrogate. Blake seems pretty cool with it as long as Adam and Dana are cool with it. Steven is with his football team, or at least witg the star quarterback, Josh. Steven studies game film and is willing to tell Josh what he had done wrong in their last victory. Blake witnesses Steven demanding excellence from Josh and to minimize his mistakes. That is enough for Blake as he calls the children together and tells them that he is putting Steven in charge of Denver Carrington. Leslie continues her pursuit of Jeff. Jeff needs to go to New York to get an endorsement for Blake. Jeff asks Fallon to come with him but Fallon refuses. Leslie, on the other hand, hitches a ride, and uses it as an opportunity to get closer to Jeff. She also plays a few phone games. First, she makes it appear that she is "with" Jeff. Second, she then encourages Jeff to call Fallon and Fallon, predictably, hangs up on Jeff because she believes he is spending his time with another woman (which he is). That is all Jeff needs to tell Leslie to spend the night with him. Josh decided to sleep in at Delta Rho. Sammy Jo tells him that what they did was a mistake and it cannot happen again. After Sammy Jo picks a fight with Steven, she rushes over to Josh's place. Josh knows what Sammy Jo wants, but Sammy Jo runs off because she made a mistake. Sammy Jo left and happened to pass the old quarterback, Skip Maynard, in the hall. He is a drug dealer and has some cocaine for Josh. With Blake's primary victory, Alexis needs to plan her next move to stop Blake from becoming governor. Alexis feels if she can convince Dunbar to run as a third party candidate it would destroy Blake's chances (the other major party candidate is James Rayford). Meanwhile, she gives Sean - who spends his time reading up on all the Carringtons based on newspaper articles - a position at Colby Co, Vice President of Internal Affairs. Sean agrees to meet his sister Victoria at Joseph's old bungalow. Sean has come to Denver to get revenge for Joseph's suicide and Kirby's rape. According to Victoria, Kirby has moved on so so should Sean. But, Sean cannot. However, he is not going to harm them, he is going to make them harm each other. Cast * John Forsythe ... Blake Carrington * Linda Evans ... Krystle Carrington * John James ... Jeff Colby * Gordon Thomson ... Adam Carrington * Jack Coleman ... Steven Carrington * Michael Nader ... Dex Dexter * Heather Locklear ... Sammy Jo Reece * Emma Samms ... Fallon Carrington Colby * Terri Garber ... Leslie Carrington * Leann Hunley ... Dana Waring Carrington * James Healey ... Sean Rowan * Joan Collins ... Alexis Colby rest of cast listed by end credits order: * Tom Schanley ... Josh Harris * Gary Hudson ... Skip Maitland * Patricia McPherson ... Victoria Anders * Carolyne Barry ... Miss Lindquist * Will Carney ... Pilot * Maggie Roswell ... Miss Penelope Shane * Gilles Savard ... Maitre D' Crew Produced by * Esther Shapiro .... executive producer * Richard Shapiro .... executive produce * Aaron Spelling .... executive producer * Douglas S. Cramer .... executive producer * E. Duke Vincent .... executive supervising producer * Elaine Rich .... supervising producer * Eileen Pollock .... supervising producer * Robert Pollock .... supervising producer * Edward DeBlasio .... producer * Ursula Alexander .... co-producer * Shelley Hull .... associate producer Production details * Deleted scenes: Leslie wants to dine with Jeff but he is going to New York; Dana tells Krystle that Adam informed his mother about the surrogate mother; Krystle urges Blake to tell his children which one he has choosen for running Denver-Carrington. * Shortened scenes : After speaking with Jeff, Blake wonders if one of his children can run his company; Sammy Jo has a flashback of the day when she showed Josh not to be afraid of horses. * Filming Locations: Warner Hollywood studios. Quotes * Dex Dexter: I wanted to see if you were doing anything for lunch. Leslie Carrington: Sorry, but I have plans. Dex Dexter: Maybe you could cancel the dead? Leslie Carrington: With Prince Edward of England? He's just passing through Denver and obviously dying to buy me a cheeseburger. Dex Dexter: Those Buckingham Palace boys, they do have good taste in women. * Fallon Carrington Colby: [arguing with Jeff] I don't need you to speak for me, I don't need anybody getting between my father and me! Jeff Colby: You and your father. That's what this is all about, isn't it? We're not fighting about spaceships! * Steven Carrington: It's too early for him to discuss turning over the company. Adam Carrington: Is it? Steven, he didn't ask us to wait in here so he could bring us the weather report.